The invention relates to a seat cushion adjustment for vehicle seats, more particularly for seats of motor vehicles, which depend on the adjustment path of at least one main adjustment of the seat and serves to adapt the development curve of the cushion adjustment individually and ergonomically.
The document JP 61-181729 describes a seat cushion adjustment device whose cushion incline adjustment is coupled directly to the adjustment path of the seat height adjustment through a plurality of levers. The development curve of the dependent cushion adjustment is fixed by the arrangement of connecting points between the levers and the seat frame. A rotary slide joint defines the edges of the adjustment area. As the seat is raised, a swivel movement of the displaceably mounted front part of the seat cushion is initiated at the same time whereby its incline is increased. Similarly lowering the seat leads to a reduction in the incline of the cushion.
The disadvantage of the solution described is that people whose physique differs from the standards used in the design of the seat often find it difficult to find an ideal or comfortable sitting position. This is particularly desirable however where a long journey leads to body fatigue.